Four-wheel drive work vehicles, such as wheel loaders, tractors, and the like, typically include a drivetrain with front and rear drive axles that deliver power from the engine to the front and rear wheels or tires of the vehicle. During normal operating conditions, the drive torque transmitted through the front and rear drive axles is in the same direction such that both the front and rear tires are operating in a “driving” mode. However, in certain instances, the drive torque transmitted through the front and rear drive axles may be in opposite directions, leading to parasitic power circulation within the vehicle's drivetrain. Such parasitic power circulation is often the result of differing effective radii between the front and rear tires of the work vehicle, which causes different tire slippage between the front and rear tires and places one pair of tires in a “sliding” or “braking” mode relative to other pair of tires.
Parasitic power circulation is not an additional power source through the drivetrain, but, rather, corresponds to a power loss or waste of engine power and induces an additional load on the drivetrain. As such, parasitic power circulation leads to increased tire wear and can increase the likelihood of failure of one or more of the drivetrain component due to overloading. Moreover, given that parasitic power circulation is an additional load on the engine, such power circulation increases fuel consumption, thereby leading to reduced fuel efficiency for the work vehicle.
Accordingly, a system and method for accurately and efficiently detecting parasitic power circulation occurring within the drivetrain of a work vehicle would be welcomed in the technology.